Hermione Granger and the Lucario's Heart
by CrimsonNightshadeSlayer
Summary: Hermione Granger didn't expect a letter on her tenth birthday to invite her to the Wizarding World, and she didn't expect to become an English Lucario that day, either. Together with Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, and Ron Weasley, The Boy Who Is Also Here, she must defeat the Eight Gyms of Wizarding England, take on the Elite 4, and deal with Voldemort's Team Death along the way.
1. Amazing

Mr and Mrs Granger, of number nine, Stockford-on-Kent, were proud to say that they were very intelligent, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything silly or absurd, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr Granger was a thin and unimposing man, the kind of man any other man would feel better about himself just having seen him. His demanding job as a bank's most popular Accountant left little time for things like exercise or regular eating.

Mrs Granger, on the other hand, conjured far different feelings in any who saw her. Few would expect the tall woman with iron muscles to be a theoretical physicist, an amateur female MMA fighter, or a proud mother of one. She was one men, boys, and many women could appreciate, but from far away, for fear of upsetting someone all assumed simply had to be some form of violent, even though she was as kind as a kitten outside the hexagon.

The Grangers had a small daughter called Hermione, and in their opinion there was no finer student anywhere. She read so much, Matilda would be jealous, were she and her nonsense psychic powers real. Though some would suggest the reason why the small child kept her head in books was so she wouldn't have to look upon a body that could make mountains weep. That was an absurd thing to think, of course, and Hermione was often assured by her mother that when she 'Blossomed', she'd look even better.

Which is why it came as such a shock when that same daughter, on her tenth birthday of all days, let out a terrified scream that pierced the pleasantly silent calm the house had fallen into for so many years.

The two ginger-haired parents rushed upstairs, mother overtaking the father to find what they would not have recognized as her daughter, were it not for her frazzled ginger hair, which hadn't changed at all, even as the rest of her continued to change before her eyes.

There was another, higher scream, like a little girl in incredible pain, which confused Hermione and her mother as they both turned to her father, who had covered his eyes, and was now peeking through his fingers at his daughter.

The rest of her... Well, let's start with what has happened to the girl's face. While Mrs Granger had reassured her just a week ago that the short hair forming on her face was merely 'Peach Fuzz', something many considered cute, there could be no denying the length the hair on her face had grown to now, reminding one more of a short-haired dog's fur. Cherry-red fur had overtaken her face, but a stripe of dark-grey hair crossed her face and coated her eyes, like a black mask. Her skull's structure had changed to make canine a suitable way to describe it, pointed muzzle and bright emerald eyes. But not just any bright emerald eyes, like one might see on a person. _Bright_ bright emerald eyes, ones that seemed to be glowing just a little, like tiny LED lights.

One growing thing was starting to poke at the inside of her shirt, something singular, and her father looked away while her mother pulled her shirt off and saw a growing red ruby piercing her chest's skin like a tooth emerging from gum, as fur quickly grew to protect her modesty. Light blue fur, with a purple stripe around her widening hips, like a belt. Another ruby spike bloodlessly grew out of the backs of both her palms, sharp-tipped and and six inches in length, and yet, that wasn't what disturbed the woman the most.

What disturbed Mrs Granger most was that the girl had stopped being terrified, she suddenly noticed, and an expression of wonder had formed on her daughter's face.

Her arms grew yellow fur. Her hands grew black fur, and their ruby spikes began to glow with a shimmering red light. Her thighs grew long red fur as the red light spread to her whole body, burning her clothes away. His father looked away, but he needn't have bothered, for her upper leg-fur was now shaped like a pair of shorts for the girl's black-furred lower legs. Loud cracks and pops could be heard as her leg bones shifted and reshaped themselves to become more canine, and yet Hermione herself merely sighed a little, as one might after stretching.

"What's happening to our daughter?" Mr Granger asked fearfully. "What's happening to our Hermione?"

"What makes you think I'd know?" Mrs Granger snarked.

"Well, who did you... do the deed with... before me?" Mr Granger asked, a bit disgusted at the images this put into his head.

She laughed, despite the situation, and needed a moment before she could speak again. "Nobody who looked like this, I can assure you!"

"Aha!" Mr Granger declared. "So you admit, you've been with-"

"Nobody, before you, as I've told you before." She said, rolling her eyes. She turned her attention to her other child, instead. "Hermione?" Mrs Granger asked. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mum." Hermione said, smiling shyly. "Sorry about all that noise, I just... When I saw myself in the mirror, I-"

"I can see why. What happened to you?" Mrs Granger asked.

"I don't know. I just saw myself begin to change in the mirror, and..." She trailed off.

"Did becoming this... hurt?" Mrs Granger asked.

"Not even a little. I think that might be the strangest thing of all, since I'm sure these gems broke my skin, but-" Hermione said, and then her head whipped around like someone had whistled. "Oh!" She exclaimed in pleasant surprise.

"Oh?" Mr Granger asked nervously.

Four round growths emerged from the back of her canine head, extended to the length of sausages, and began to shake a little before floating back down. "N-nevermind, it's nothing important." She said, looking down. She noticed she was naked now, and covered herself, even though her fur did a fine job of that already.

"Should I call an ambulance?" Mr Granger asked.

"And tell them what?" Mrs Granger asked incredulously. "That our daughter has turned into some brightly-coloured cartoon animal? No, let's keep this to ourselves until we find out exactly what-"

There was a knock at the door, and the sound of something being pushed through the letterbox. "It's here!" Hermione said joyfully, leaping above their heads and off the bathroom wall to land behind them, running down the stairs at speeds neither of them could match, tripping over her own feet and falling down the rest of the way.

"Hermione!" Her parents shouted in shock, chasing her, but she got up, like nothing had happened, and grabbed the letter. She reflexively sniffed it, and then passed it to her parents when they caught up with her. "What's all that on it?" She asked.

"All that what?" Her mother asked, turning the letter over in her hands. It was a plain white letter addressed to Hermione's Bedroom, "The large room facing the rising sun".

Her father opened the door, and saw an empty street with an Owl flying away from them.

"All that... blue." Hermione said, eyes fixed on the letter. A red aura flared around her, as she peered closer at it. And in her sight, she saw faint blue embers around the letter, burning brightest where the Owl had held it.

"I don't see any blue." Her parents said.

"Oh. What if my new body has 12 color receptors, or more, like a Mantis Shrimp?" Hermione asked hopefully.

Something must have been infectious about the small girl's honest excitement, because Mr and Mrs Granger found themself finding this less unusual with each second. They found _that_ unusual at first, but they got over it unusually quickly and became proud of their daughter once again. Getting worked up about whatever nonsense was happening to them just didn't seem to make any sense any more.

Mrs Granger opened the letter, reading aloud.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL** of **WITCHCRAFT** and **WIZARDRY**_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, England's Champion,_  
 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Granger_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Pokemon and Wizardry.  
_

 _Please find enclosed Ms. Granger's Trainer ID list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September, and a three-day remedial class will be available for all beginners in the field of Pokemon Battle. Students will be graded on their performance in each battle, and how well they do against each Gym Leader during the term. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress and Fire-Type Gym Leader  
_

"Oh." Mrs Granger said. "I think I'm ready, now."

"To do what?" Mr Granger asked.

"To wake up from this dream." She said, and passed out.


	2. Crazy Train

A train. Hermione had always wanted to ride a train in the real world, they sounded so cool in books after all, but like this? Cooped up with the curtains drawn, afraid someone might find her?

The brightly-coloured girl had insisted on clothes to cover herself, even if she didn't seem to need them any more. Her legs were cloaked by massive white trousers, like those worn by Juri from Street Fighter. No shoes, because her family couldn't fit any that might fit canine feet. She also wore a white Karate shirt like Ryu's but with a new Pokeball belt, and it let the red ruby in her chest peak out. It liked to breathe, and it seemed to be some kind of... like a metal detector, but for intentions. When she faced someone, she could sense their intentions and the purity of their hearts, which is why she was in the furthest-back window seat the train had, chest pointed away from everyone. It just didn't feel right to be able to tell at a glance whether someone was good or evil. Morality was more complicated than that... Right?

At least normal people couldn't see anything out of the ordinary when they looked at her. She had to wonder what they saw, though. Did they see the small girl she used to be? Did they see a silly girl in an awful homemade costume that looked like what she was right now? Did they see a girl beneath notice, or did some magical effect cause any who saw her, even pictures or security camera footage of her, to think of her as normal? What did they see when they saw what a second letter had called a "British Lucario"? And why couldn't she find any books on what she'd become, why was her only lead a video game series her parents refused to let her play?

To make matters stranger, she was seeing that blue fire again, all around her, closing her eyes made it easier to see. She could sense it, and it seemed to be the life force of everyone on this train, and she didn't need to be looking at someone to sense that. And as the train passed through fields of green, she sensed the life force of every sheep, cow, and farmer. She noticed a rather strong life force coming towards her, a bonfire of green, and she opened her eyes in time to see three boys enter her cabin. All in black robes that concealed Pokeball belts.

"Do you-" An orange-haired boy said, and his jaw dropped. "Wicked!" He gasped, sitting down uninvited.

The boys he was with, a nervous fat boy and a curious black-haired boy with the incredible green aura she'd sensed... The boy with the incredible aura sat down with his friend, and the fat boy stood nervously. All three of them stared at her.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione stated, deciding to break the silence.

"Blimey, she can talk!" Ron gasped.

Offended, she glanced at Harry, who looked like he didn't like hearing that either. "What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm..." Harry said, still a little shocked. "Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom."

"Are... Are you a Lucario?" The fat boy asked.

"Nah, she can't be. She's the wrong colour, for a start." Ron commented.

Hermione felt offended, though she wasn't sure why. "I'm not the wrong colour!" She protested.

"Have you seen a toad at all?" Neville blurted out.

"What?" Hermione asked. "No."

"Sorry." Neville said and ran off.

"I've been told I'm a British Lucario." Hermione said. "Until recently, I thought I was an ordinary human."

"Me too." Harry admitted. "Suddenly I'm told I'm "The Boy Who Lived", and I'm going to Hogwarts to learn magic and become a Pokemon master like my parents."

"I've been meaning to ask about that... What is a Pokemon?" Hermione asked.

"Blimey, you don't even know what a Pokemon is?" Ron asked. "They're these... things, like a cat or a bird, but stronger and magic. Like... Pikachu! Everyone knows what a Pikachu is. You know, that little yellow thing that electrifies things?"

His new friends didn't understand, and his explanation was cut short when a dimpled lady opened the curtains and showed them a trolley full of food. "Anything off the cart, dears?"

A loud rumble roared from Hermione's chest, making her blush. How could she be this hungry? She'd eaten breakfast today...

"We'll take some of everything!" Harry decided.

And the feast began. Hermione let the boys try one of everything, and she let them have a few of what seemed to be their favourites, but everything else, she ate. Including the corned beef sandwiches Ron's mother had packed for him, since he hated corned beef. She'd never liked it until now, her Lucario body sure loved meat.

And the Chocolate Frogs, which came with two types of cards: One Pokemon, and one famous wizard or witch, and both had information and attack names written down. They looked like Trading Cards, and Ron said they could be used in a game.

"Like Yu-Gi-Oh?" Harry asked.

"What?" Ron asked.

"I saw some of that on TV once. It's a show about card games."

"Well the Pokemon card game's much better. There's a spell that makes the Pokemon and Wizards on the card come to life! Sure they're tiny, but it's still well cool."

A blonde barged in on them. "Is it true? They say Harry Potter's... What are you supposed to be?"

She could tell just by looking at this blonde, he was no good. Neither were his lackeys. Her gem confirmed her suspicions without being asked. His aura was a dark green, and cold. His lackeys had a dull grey aura, nothing special, barely any stronger than the aura of a "Muggle", an ordinary human.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said, unable to stop the things on the sides of her head from rising up.

"I said _what_ are you, not _what did your master nickname you_." Draco sneered.

"I don't have a master, I'm a free Pokemon." Hermione explained. Well she wasn't exactly free, her mother owned her Pokeball and kept it in a safe in her basement floor. Just in case.

"A free Pokemon is one that needs to be caught and trained to fight."

Something came over Hermione, something raw and strong. "I already know how to fight." She growled. "I'm going to Hogwarts school of Pokemon and Wizardry, to become a Pokemon master!"

"A Pokemon becoming a Pokemon master?" Malfoy scoffed. "What's next, a Rattata who wants to be a coordinator?"

"I think there was a movie about that." Ron commented.

"I loved that movie." Goyle, the goon on Malfoy's left, said like a normal human. His friends glared at him and he went back to trying to stare imposingly.

"I could train you." Draco decided.

"What?" Hermione asked in disgust.

"I could catch you, and train you to fight properly. And I've been told I make a firm, but fair master." Draco awkwardly recited, moving his hand towards Hermione's face like someone very stupid had taught him.

Hermione's instincts took over and she bit at the air in front of Malfoy's finger, making him yank it away with a girlish scream. His underlings started to laugh quietly, but he shut them both up with a glare.

With that embarassment out of the way, Draco decided to pretend Hermione no longer existed. "So, Harry, what's say we become friends? You wouldn't want to end up hanging around with the wrong sor-"

"Go fuck yourself." Harry said casually, to the shock of everyone.

Silence fell around them. And then Draco Malfoy decided to leave with what remained of his dignity and pride.


End file.
